En busca del angel
by angelariel13
Summary: -perdi a las dos personas que mas me importaban stan,no me dare por vencida hasta encontrar a mi angel y a mi hermano...
1. Adios mi angel

**Nota:bueno este es mi primer fics de karen como protagonista,jejeje…,bueno es obvio para todos que nos causa tan ternura que Kenny tuviera tan lazo fuerte con su hermanita menor,karen…,bueno primero tambien digo que los personajes de south park no me pertencen,le pertenecen a sus creadores que los crearon….**

…

En el dia que karen mccormick nacio,fue un dia raro para Kenny,ya que ya no era el menor ahora….

Casi no la ayudaba,la ignoraba o abandonaba a su suerte…hasta que vio tristemente,que su hermana era como el,osea…discriminada por ser pobre,timida o aveces insultada por las demas niñas por que no era lo suficientemente linda o por ser un asco simplemente,eso si lo habia cabreado,empezo a defenderla y a cuidarla a pesar de que recibiera golpes de los agresores….

Empezaba a querer a su hermana menor y mucho…,y sobretodo cuando se convirtió en el heroe mysterion,ahora si que los agresores que se atreverían a tocarle un pelo….,recibian la golpiza de su vida…..,sin duda Kenny y mysterion a la vez,no dejarian que karen saliera herida o golpeada en este mundo cruel como el tuvo que hacerlo….,ella no merecia esa clase de trato.

De un modo karen siempre quiso a Kenny,aun si el le fuera indiferente en el principio,siempre se mostraba cariñosa y respetuosa con el,con el tiempo el lazo de los hermanos crecio siempre y a pesar de que amaba a toda su familia,en Kenny siempre el vinculo de un modo era especial,mas fuerte…..

Karen senti que el mundo ya no se veia tan gris para sus ojos….cuando vino su angel Guadian ,mysterion….,su heroe que siempre la protegia…..,jamas penso que el heroe que habia convatido tantas atrocidades en su pueblo y en el mundo se preocupara por ella,que la protegiera y tuvieran una amistad...,entre tantos…

Recibir las visitas nocturnas del heroe,contarle los problemas que tenia y el no se burlaba o se echaba a reir o simplemente la ignoraba como otras personas..,tambien karen escuchaba sus problemas,lo difícil que era proteger al pueblo y a otra gente…

-aveces..es difícil…pero tengo que hacerlo,por la gente que no merece esos maltratos…-dijo mysterion,viendo la luna…,su heroe la habia traido al tejado de una casa abandonada,donde nadie podria interrumpir su charla….

-yo comprendo…-contesto karen,dandole una sonrisa tierna-aveces siento que solo te gasto tu tiempo..

Mysterion la miro extrañado,eso nunca se le habia ocurrida y nunc lo pensaria,proteger a karen era una de las cosas que mas le importaba

-osea,que me este salvando de cosas pequeñas,insignificantes a veces para mi,cuando hay gente que necesita tu ayuda…-dijo ella con una mirada triste-me gustaria no tener miedo,no sentirlo y poder defenderme…

Mysterion le acaricio los cabellos marron caramelo,ella le sonrie por aquel gesto….

-lo aprenderas…,yo antes era un chiquillo que no sabia defenderse…,pero debes hacerlo,muchos sufren como nosotros,poco o peor,un dia alguien que no sederemos antes esas malas personas…un dia alguien gritara ya basta de maltrato…

Karen lo miro admirada…,dirigio su mirada a la luna…,realmente era hermosa…,muy hermosa esta noche…la unica testigo de sus reuniones en la oscuridad…

-karen…-interrumpio su heroe,rompiendo el magico encanto-tengo hablarte de algo…serio

Ella lo mira,con algo de preocupación….,lo que se vendria no seria nada bueno…

-Pase lo que pase,nada nos separa..¿entiendes?-tendiendole su mano

La niña tomo su mano…entrelazando los dedos con su angel guardian..

-no lo entendere-dijo,mysterion la miro algo confundido-te lo prometo,nada nos separara….,yo se que hay mucho peligros a los que enfrentas y a mi me da miedo que te pase algo malo….

Karen se arroja a abrazarlo,esa era una de sus mayores temores,que un dia su heroe no saliera vivo,siempre le daba miedo eso e ignoraba el gran secreto de su angel guardian…

-nada me pasara y si pasa,yo confia en que tu me encontraras….

Ello lo abraza mas fuerte…,sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su rostro,como si algo malo le iba a pasar a su angel guardian….como si,esa noche,seria la ultima en que lo veria…

-te quiero..mi angel guardian-susurro…

….

Y sin duda,esa fue la ultima noche…..la proximo noche no habia venido,y tampoco la proxima y la siguiente…

Se dio la noticia de que encontraron la mascara de mysterion…..,bañada en sangre en aquel liquido…..

En ese entonces…karen se sintio morir,lloro y aun mas cuando su hermano Kenny habia desaparecido..una noche y..la ventana estaba abierta yel cuarto desordenado…de verdad….se sintio morir….,al ver que las dos personas mas importantes de su vida….se habian ido…..

Sintio todo el mundo de esperanzas e ilusiones despedazarse. a cada paso…..,sus padres lloraban o se peleaban entre si por ese dolor del hijo perdido,Kevin,su querido hermano,eso lo habia cambiado por completo….,ahora era un ser rebelde y lleno de dolor….,

Una noche ,unas personas ,seguro las que la habian metido una vez a ese horrible orfanato,se habian llevado a sus padres otra vez y esta vez…parecia que a ellos tambien ya no los volveria a ver….,Kevin,la pequeña karen lo busco por varias partes de su casa y no lo encontro…era obvio,el tambien…la habia abandonado a su suerte….

Todos los vecinos se habian reunido por el escandalo…,alrededor de ella y los policias…,karen realmente estaba asustada…,ellos,se la querian llevar a un orfanatorio…,y ella no queria,queria quedarse en el pueblo donde habia nacido…

Se abrazo mas a su muñeca cuando esos policias se acercaron…,sintiendose sola…a pesar de que habia un monton de personas observandola….eso,solo lo empeoraba mas…

-DEJENLA-dijo una voz reconocible para ella

Karen volteo rapidamente,viendo a stanley marsh,un amigo de Kenny,caminando hacia ella,junto con kyle broflosky ,junto con eric,Clyde y otros niños…

-no toquen a karen-dijo stan en forma protectora

-niños,esa niña no tiene padres,su hermano no esta,ella debe ir a un orfanatorio…¿ademas quien la cuidara?

Todos se quedaron pensantes en ese momento….,el policia dio unos pasos ,haciendo que stan se pusiera al frente….,de un modo,iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo

-yo lo hare…,no me importa cargar con la responsabilidad,la cuidare como si realmente fuera mi hermana-grito para que a todos les quedara claro y abrazando a karen…

Se cumpli lo que dijo….no supo karen como hizo a stanley para que sus padres la adoptaran…..,no sabia como sentirse al nuevo cambio tan repentino….tan nuevo….,pero si sabia que…stan…era la nueva persona en la que debia confiar….

-yo no dejare que nada malo te pase karen….,por que ahore estaremos juntos….,juntos…sabremos lo que le paso a tu hermano y a tu angel guardian….te lo prometo….

Abrazo por primera vez a stan marsh,derramando las lagrimas de dolor y angustia…..,sintiendo la falta de su hermano y su angel..pero eso,se juraba a si misma….que no descansaria hasta encontrarlos algun dia….


	2. Promesas que cumplire

….NARRA KAREN_

Muchas cosas cambian en muy poco tiempo….,mi familia,no sabia nada de ella,mis padres decian que era un caso perdido y de Kevin…es una triste historia….

Kevin mccormick,mi hermano mayor,el sujeto por el cual yo hubiera ocupado su lugar,habia muerto cuando yo tenia solamente 8 años….,lo habian encontrado en un rio rojo por su sangre que se derramaba…,nadie supo quien lo habia hecho…,solo sabian que el asesino habia dejado una nota sobre el cuerpo…."los traidores se quemaran en el infierno"….

No llore,pero si sentia otro puñetazo al corazon,haciendose pedazos por el hermano perdido….tuve miedo de este mundo cruel…..

En el dia del funeral….,casi solo los amigos de Kenny habian ido….,yo trate de no llorar…,viendo como el ataud era enterrado en la tierra…,dimos todo en aquella ceremonio….hasta que todos se fueron ecepto stan y yo…

-ya es hora de irnos karen-dijo tristemente

-prefiero..quedarme un rato mas stan-dije viendo como el ataud ya estaba debajo de la tierra….

Stan solo me tomo del hombro y luego se fue,me quede viendo la lapida…,no era justo que una persona muriera por asesinato y no naturalmente….,odie que Kevin,mi hermano,hubiera muerto a manos de un asesino desconocido….

La vida era cruel para mi a veces….ya que ahora me habia quitado a dos hermanos….

En este dia jure que ya jamas me dejaria ver llorar,serie fuerte,valiente por mi,por Kevin y Kenny….y por mi angel…

Me puse en pensar,de que la mayoria de todo mi pueblo los hombres creian que las mujeres eran seres debiles,solo quedarse a hacer los quehaceres de la casa o un trabajo simple…y eso lo habia visto varias veces….,simplemente decian "las mujeres no saben defenderse"….incluso el estupido de eric….,pues ya veran….que yo marcare nuna gran diferencia….

Desde mis ocho años me puse a entrenar todo arte marcial….,incluyendo el karate,el judo,el savate,el kunf fu y el boxeo…al pasar de años mi estilo de pelea fue mejorandose y perfeccionandose…..

Queria ser fuerte para defenderme…..incluso tenia que tener un arma,de niña me habia prometido nunca usar un arma,pero eso cambia en estas situaciones…..,la elegi con cuidado y precaucion….

Jimbo,el tio de stan me entreno en eso,con el rifle,la pistola,el arco y la flecha-mi favorito- y otros mas…..,el me entrañabais si yo le decia de mentira que un dia queria ser una cazadora…muy facil fue engañarlo aunque de eso no me aprovechare….

Despues que me convirtiera en toda unza experta en las armas y en las artes marciales-ya contaba con 15 años-la edad suficiente para convertirme…finalmente en un heroe…..

Me fabrique un traje….(.net/fs71/i/2010/045/4/0/Torunn_demigod_wallpaper_by_...) (lo se,da mucho la miedo la chica,pero el traje me parecio tan genial)

Realmente me habia superado a mi misma fabricandolo….,todo,todo estaba listo….,solo tenia que escoger un nombre y lo escogi….La cazadora….

Impedir que robaran los bancos,impedir secuestros,atacar y golpear a los malhechores a mi gusto,hacerlos surfir…..me era divertido,excitante….sentir al adrenalina en tu cuerpo…sin duda todo un placer…

Ver sufrimiento de los que merecian sufrir….que malo que algunos no sufran su castigo….,como la maldita ruby,la hermanita menor de Craig….

Simplemente fue ella quien comenzo de que todos los niños de la escuela me repudiaran y me odiaran….,si,la niña mas linda de la escuela contra la mas fea y pobre….,pero eso cambio…,la gente puede cambiar como yo,stan y mis padres adoptivos me decian que me habia vuelto muy hermosa con el psar de los años….yo simplemente no les creia y dolo crei que una una familia siempre es una obligación quesu hija es hermosa pero…..

La mayoria de chicos me miraban diferente,ya no con repulsión si no con cara de embobados idiotas,me sonreian o me hacian cumplidos que yo preferia ignorar,yo jamas me uniria a ningun hombre o tener relacion con alguno….,tambien era por que solo por ser bella me trataban diferente….,eso de superficiales idiotas…,ademas la otra razon por que siempre ocurria esos problemas,no puedes arriesgar la vida de alguien mas cuando heroes un heroe….

Yo nunca me uniria a un hombre….jamas en la vida…...,solo me concentraria en una cosa,encontrar a esos cabrones que se llevaron a mi angel y a mi hermano ….no me satisfaria haste verlos gritar de agonia cuando vean su sangre en el suelo….

….  
>La noche habia llegado al tranquilo pueblo…,casi todos dormian y eso era perfecto,aprovechar la oscuridad para hacer cosas que no se deberian hacer….<p>

-segura de lo que haces…?,karen….me preocupas mucho,eres como una verdadero hermana para mi….estas seguro de lo que haras….

-perdi a las dos personas que mas me importaban stan,no me dare por vencida hasta encontrarn a mi angel y a mi hermano….

Stan la miraba con preocupación….sin duda era como meterse a la boca del lobo,buscar al asesino de su angel….,tenia miedo de que karen supiera pero….promesa era un promesa…

Ella le tendio su mano…..stan la tomo y entrelazaron sus dedos,sintiendo ese vinculo de una hermandad aun si no fuera sangre comprtida….…,saltaron desde esa terraza del edificio…cayeron con mucha agilidad para ser tan jóvenes….

Corrieron sigilosamentem detrás de los edificios,esperando que nadie los veria….,esquivando los ojos de la policia y las camaras de seguridad de los lugares desolados….,esperando con cautela si veian a alguien pasar…..

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde el heroe mysterion solia reunirse con la policia….,habia dos policias ahí….,como sospechaba karen….

Entraron sigilosamente por la ventana mientras que estos estaban distraidos….,de un golpe ambos policias quedaron inconcientes en el piso…stan los arrastro hasta un rincon…del lugar y se quedo observandolos

-quedate ahí ,si despiertan les das otro golpe-le dijo karen mientras rebuscaba en los escritorios…

Encontro lo que buscaba,una llave de emergencia de la puerta principal…,la tomo y fue abriri la puerta bloqueada,seria ams facil romperla o tumbrala,pero no,nadie debia saber de nada,no se debia hacer el menor ruido ahora…

Abrio la puerta y oyo un golpe,se precito a ver y solo era stan,que habia golpeado a policia otra vez…

-¿Qué te asuste?-dijo burlon

-carajo stan,recuerdo que no debemos hacer ruido…,ademas no los golpees tan fuerte….cuaoquier cosa podria levantar sospechas hacia nosotros….

-tu dijiste nen el comienzo que si un guardia se mdespertaba debia noquearlo sabianda-se defendio este

-mejor olvidalo-dijo molesta….

Volvio a entrar,se sorprendio con la cantidad de archivos y papeles desordenados que habia,maldijo a los malditos policias,que no seria mejor archicar todo en una cabrona computadora!...

Se puso a rebuscar….debia darse prisa….aunque sabia que todo eso demorarlo un monton de horas….

2 HORAS DESPUES…..

-tanto tardas?-dijo stan,ya cansado y fatigado….

-esque hay muchos archivos y todos estan…-un poco cansada-mejor solo vigila…

Cogio uno donde decia el nombre de su hermano,sin duda lo abrio y vio una foto de el cuando cuando aun era un niño,le trajo por un momento lindos recuerdos pero siguió ojeando….

Vio solo las fotos del rio sangriento y la escena donde murio,algunas entrevistas a las personas que vivian cerca,nada util hasta ahora …..

Vi extrañada algo,una hoja,donde decia el nombre de algo,.una mafia llamada YASHA demasiado extraño que esto estuviera en el archivo del asesinato de mi hermano…la policia nunca me dijo algo sobre esto….,y lo raro es que tambien aquí decia el nombre de mysterion…,investigaba como un agente infiltrado en ella…,al igual que la policia el nunca me habia hablado de esto…..

No creo que la policia le interese ya esto ,si ya habia pasado ya habia pasado años,…,tome otro archivo,puso el nombre de mi hermano para que no se dieran cuenta de que me lo llevaria…y Sali de de aquel lugar ym veo a stan dormido….durmiendo a un lado de los otros dos policias…

Agarro el bate y lo golpeo con el…

-ay puta de…-me mira-ah eres tu…que mierda te pasa-me susurro adolorido-eso me dolio…

-te dije que vigilaras…,bien ya vámonos,ademas ayudame-levantando a un policia..

-a que?-me pregunte sobandose la cabeza…

-vamos a hacerles que fue un horrible sueño,llevemoslos a sus casas y luego nos vamos…

-¿y descubriste algo?-me pregunto levantando al otro policia

-si…mas de lo que imagine-

…..

Stan estaba tan impresionado como yo…,viendo todo lo que tenia ese archivo,habiamos descubierto algo….la muerte de Kevin…,aquella mafia lo habia matado,no habia sido solo un simple asesino que buscaba rolbarle algo….pero como es que Kevin estaba de una forma vinculado con eso y por que su muerte

-podria ser que el estuviera en aquella mafia-me dijo stan..

Me parecia lo mas problable,aunque en parte me dolia que mi hermano…hubiera caido tan bajo…

-pudo haber o querer dicho algo a las autoridades,puede ser lo mas probable…,tu sabes,como en las peliculas,la mafia siempre mata a los soplones…o a los que la traicionan….

-por lo menos,se quien mato a mi hermano-dije de forma seca,llena de rabia-la pagaran caro….-apretando los puños-ademas estas personas….,tambien pueden saber que le paso a mysterion….

Stan se puso a buscar en su laptop….,buscando alo que se util para nosotros…..

-dice aquí que la mafia yasha tiene origen desconocido,yasha se describe como demonio nocturno,han comedito asesinatos en topdo el mundo,raramente sus victimas la mayoria han sido adolescentes de 11 a 16 años de edad,raramente todas ellas han sido vírgenes,no la han podida capturar en 30 años…,nunca deja un rastro o huella….,los policias,agentes o personas que trataron encontrarla acabaron muertos…..

Se pusieron a pensar….

-por que matarian a vírgenes?...eso es raro….,han un lugar donde puedan o se rumorea que esten…..-pregunto karen a stan….

-mm.m…dice que si…,últimamente en el pais de…LAS VEGAS …..-sorprendido

-eso esta muy lejos…-preocupada-pero de un forma,iremos ahí…

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA KAREN!...ni siquiera tenemos dinero para ir ahí…,ademas nuestros padres preguntarian….

-usa la cabeza stan,ademas..sabemos cuan hipocrita y ingenuo es papa…¿no?

Karen sonria traviesa….,una sonrisa que por un momento a stan le habia recordado a kenny….

….

Con la ayuda de kyle fue mas facil….,imprimir una nota de felicitaciones de haber ganado un viaje por Internet a las vegas….,karen tenia razon,Randy tan ingenuo como siempre acepto la idea,aunque Sharon no estaba del todo convencida….,pero consiguieron el permiso….

Ahoran estaban fuera de la casa,diciendo que podeian irse solos ya que eran grandes y con la excusa que seria mas triste si ellos lo acompañaban…..

-aun no entiendo en lo que se meten….-pregunto el judio pelirojo-pero ya se que se meteran en grandes problemas…

-no me importa kyle….lo estoy arriesgando todo…,como dice el dicho,el que no arriesga no gana…-dijo karen de una forma seria…

-eres igual a..-de pronto callo,no queria recordarla a Kenny,sabia muy que a karne le dolia eso-stan jejeje….pero no necesitaran ayuda….

-por eso ten este numero…,necesitamos que alguien nos de información de vez en cuando….,y si necesitamos ayuda los llamaremos 

Karen sabia muy bien que seria difícil convencer sobre todo al coon,osea eric,el gordinflon no aceptaria tan facil,menos mal que ya lo tenia todo planeado….,si algo iban a necesitar,era la ayuda del racista pero determinado eric cartman…

….

Lograron colarse al avion a tiempo….oh si….,habian logrado subirse a la parte donde metian todas las maletas…,lo bueno es que karen se habia adelntado antes a todo,este viaje era para ejecutivos,temporal,osea pocas maletas y poco apretamientos que soportar….

-me sorprende que haigas pensando en todo-dijo stan impresionado…

-siempre doy de todo en lo que me importa-dijo un poco sonriente-sabes stan…..muchas gracias por acompañarme en este gran lio en el que te estoy metiendo

-karen….te ayudo por que a pesar de que no eres mi hermana de sangre,te siento como una,te apoyare en todo,ademas no eres la unica a quien le importa que le sucedió al heroe mysterion…-sonriendole tambien-ademas es mejor que duermas….sera un viaje agitado….

En unos segundos karen ya se habia dormido en los brazos de su hermanastro….,stan solo la miraba,acariciándole cariñosamente los cabellos…..,en karen recordaba a su gran amigo Kenny,se parecian tanto en carácter ,bueno por suerte no en lo pervertido y amante del porno,gracias a dios….,pero si que se parecian….,recorod entonces la promesa que le habia hecho a kenny,antes de que volviera verlo nunca mas….

_-stan-dijo una voz muy familiar para el_

_El se habia asustado por la repentina aparicion,pero se tranquilizo solo viendo que era Kenny,disfrazado de mysterion,su cara mostraba algo diferente esta vez…..,lo que iba a decir su amigo…no iba a ser bueno…_

_-amigo que te pasa-dijo preocupado-no tienes buen cara…._

_-lo que te dire no sera nada bueno y debe ser rapido,asi que rugego,si puedes no me hagas preguntas….-el pelinegro asintió,viendo lo que gravedad de lo que iba a hablar-stan…,tu no volveras,ni nadie a verme la mañana siguiente…..,no volveras a verme nunca amigo…_

_Stan se quedo estatico,por unos segundos_

_-¡¿pero por que!..mira Kenny si te hicimos algo malo perdonanos….,aca todos te queremos amigo,…no te vayas-le rogo_

_-no stan,ustedes no me hicieron nada malo,en cambio tu y kyle fueron los mejores amigos que e podido pedir,bueno…tambien eric un poco…pero,no es por decisión propio,si no por que estoy obligado a hacerlo…._

_-pero..podemos ayudarte,Kenny,siempre trabajamos en equipo…yo,kyle,tu y cartman….,recuerdas,siempre juntos-dijo …tratando de que no se fuera,que no dejara ni a sus amigos ni a su familia….._

_-no lo hagas mas difícil…..y si se meten,sus vidas correran riesgo demasiado alto,e venido a pedirte un gran favor-dijo algo triste,apretando sus puños-se lo hubiera tambien a kyle,pero…,ellos son judios,para karen eso seria demasiado extraño….,ademas a ella siempre le gustaron las navidades….._

_-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto….por la nombre anunciado de la hermana de Kenny…_

_-mi familia no podra,yo los conosco,asi que de ti depende de su cuidado…,stan,te estoy confiando lo que mas me importa en la vida,mi hermana menor es lo mas preciado para mi y realmente me odiaria si no tuviera la proteccion de este mundo salvaje,por favor,cuidamela con amor….,hazle saber que no esta sola,que siempre yo la estare apoyando aun si no estoy ahí…-dijo apretando los dientes…_

_Stan comprendio el dolor de Kenny,comprendia,ya que siempre fue uno de los espectadores del gran amor de hermandad que se tenian ambos….esa…seria una de las cosas mas duras que afrontaria Kenny,separarse de su hermana…_

_-te lo juro….,karen no estara sola Kenny-dijo tomando su hombro-no dejare que le pase nada malo…dare mi vida por ella….._

_Kenny lo miro a stan marsh,uno de sus mejores amigos…,le sonrio,le deberia tanto si se veian de nuevo algun dia…..si es que eso pasaria….._


	3. Conseguiendo lo necesario

**Nota:muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios,bueno se que tuve errores en el segundo capi,es que estuve algo distraida,mi culpa,jejjej este no tiene errores…aca la mafia yasha es solo parte de la historia de ficcion,no existe**

**.los personajes de south park no me pertenecen,si no a sus dueños originales…**

…**..**

Sintieron una sacudida que los desperto…..,por un momento eso asusto a los dos adolescentes….

Karen:¿Qué fue eso?

Stan:ya debemos estar llegando….,no se cuanto a pasado,es difícil saberlo cuando estas encerrado en este lugar con malestas alrededor y un ya poca comida…

Karen:bueno entonces debemos alistarnos….

Stan:y como le haras….,eso si es lo difícil…

Karen:hay una vez en la que te haiga decepcionado…-dijo sonriente

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE….

Sin duda era uno de los lugares mas grandes que habia visitado….,jamas habian salido del pueblo alguna vez y esto….simpelemten superaba su pequeño pueblo en las montañas…,si,sin duda stan jamas habia visto tantos casinos en su vida…

Ya era de noche,tenian que conseguir un lugar donde dormir…..

Stan:bueno…según e oido de de las vegas…siempre todo esta abierto toda la noche…..,debe haber un hotel cerca….

Habian lograde hospedarse en uno…,uno muy comun pero donde podian pasar la noche,lo malo fue que tuviera que pasar una penosa situación,que a la gente no le pareciera raro que dos hermanastros de sexo opuesto durmieran en la misma cama…

Stan:y quien dormira en el piso entonces?…

Karen:tu..¿quien mas?-dijo ella divertida,lanzandose a la cama…

Stan gruño,ya sabia muy bien la respuesta…,solo pidio prestado mas sabanas de la recepcion…

Stan:y haber señorita inteligente….si quieres buscar a los asesinos de tu hermano y encontrar a mysterion-dijo hablando del tema-como lo haras….las vegas es el la ciudad mas grande del estado de nevada….

Karen:usemos la cabeza stan….vegas es un lugar donde los mafiosos van a divertirse con sus putos o derrochando su dinero…,solo,tenemos que investigar si alguien a escuhado de la mafia yasha y saber cosas de ella,.a que se dedica,con quienes trabaja,saber sus puntos debiles….

Stan:me sorprende que seas tan…

Karen:inteligente…..calculadora…?...,para mi eso no es problema…-poniendose debajo de las sabanas….

Sin duda se parecia tanto a kenny ….,ser inteligente puede ser un don muy peligroso tambien,saber como actuar y conocer los puntos debiles de tu enemigo….tener conocimientos peligrosos y saber utilizarlos con cuidado…

Vio como ella ya se habia dormido,clasico de karen,dormirse rapidamente y profundamente si se comenzaba a aburrirse y dejar a alguien en medio de la conversación…..

Stan:bueno…mañana empieza un nuevo dia-apagando la lampara….

…

La noche habia llegado…,se pusieron unos trajes negros sin duda era un lugar lleno de gente,transito y varios casinos….

Stan:y como piensas saber de aquella mafia…-pregunto-ademas por que te pinaste el cabello de ese color….-mirandola extrañado

No era normal que su cabello que era un lindo marron se lo hubiera pintado a un pelirojo….

Karen:me hara pasar como una puta para entrar.

Stan se quedo shokeado tras esa oracion….,miro a karen enormemente molesto…

Stan:¡¿Qué mierda estas hablando!...no te dejare….,es que..simplemente…karen tu….

Karen:tranquilo,tranquilo….jejeje…no creirias que yo…,yo nunca me unire a un hombre stan…jejeje….,solo queria ver tu reaccion antes de decirte lo demas…-saca algo de un bolsillo,un paquete con varias pastillas-yo y ike creamos esto por equivocación una vez…me dejo quedarmelo….

Stan:¿y eso es?

Karen:trabajamos en una experimento de ciencias…..,por casualidad creamos algo….,una pastilla de lujuria….,la gente cuando la toma….cree que ha tenido sexo pero no….,solo altera las hormonas o algo…el pobre ike la tomo….

Stan:en palabras mas cortas…creaste un droga….

Karen:ike lo hizo para ser mas espcecifica….yo solo observaba aburrida…

Stan aun estaba del todo convencido…

Karen:mira te prometo que luego me encargare de eliminar esto…

Stan:bien…lo primero tambien debemos encontrar a uno de ellos….

Karen:llama a kyle para que nos de información de aquello

Empezo a llamar por telefono...,karen miraba curiosa todo….,se sento en una pileta…,poniendo uno de sus lindos cabellos por atrás de su oreja…

Noto que una persona paso por su lado…,un chico que parecia de su edad,guapo,cabello marron y ojos verdes…,le habia guiñado el ojo y una sonrisa…

No supo el por que….pero sintio sus mejillas enrojecerera obvio,se habia sonrojado…,volteo la cara enojada luego que ese chico se fue….,molesta…que le pasaba,debia ser fiel a su juramenteo,nunca enamorarse de un hombre

Stan:hey karen ya…-diendo su rostro-wow..tienes las mejillas sonrojadas…

Karen:olvida eso-enojada-vamonos

no te enojes…por ahora vamos..tenemos que ir a un casino…a la vez….fingen….

Karen:¿eh?

Stan:ese casino es un prostitoturio….,espero que tengan razon….,te estare vigilando de todos modos si uno de ellos te propasa contigo ¡eh!

…..

Vieron el gran casino….,un monton de personas entraban y salian….,suspiraron y siguieron adelante…,lo primero que vieron fue a gente derrochar su dinero a montones juntos con otras maquinas apostadoras….

Karen vio la identificación que tenia….,si,tenia el carnet de una protituta o mas bien la copia….."michelle rogers"…,vieron una puerta donde ya estaba dos guardias….,trataron de entrar pero aquellos guardias en traje de negro se lo impidieron…

-nombre y proposito-dijo uno duramente…

Karen:michelle Rogers…acompañante de esta noche de…julian Kennedy….,el es mi "patrocinador"-señalando a stan

La dejaron entrar…,stan trato de entrar con ella pero se lo impideron…

-solo las putas entran,ve a hacer unas apuestas o lo que sea idiota….

El bufo molesto y se retiro…..,busco algo que hacer,vio una de las maquinas….,miro a todos lados…¿a karen no le importaria si gastaba un poco? No?...,sonrio divertido y tomo unos billetes del bolsillo….sin duda …..se divertiria a mares….

….

Karen vio la habitación,realmente lujosa…,el hombre que la habia acompañado hasta la puerta le dejo algo…

-el señor quiere que uses esto linda-dijo sonriendole y tirandolo en la cama

El sujeto cerro la puerta y la dejo completamente sola…,vio el traje,realmente lo odio cuando le dio la primera mirada…,casi era como un mini bikini…pero que mas quedaba …..,se lo puso y empezo a odiarse mas….,se empezo a maquillarse,haciendose pasar por otra persona….

Vio unas bebidas…saque el pequeño empaque,aquellas pastillos,las hizo polvo con su puño y deposito el polvito en cada unas de las bebidas….

Karen:genial….

Sintio unos pasos….,rapidamente se sento y puso musica….,vio entonces al hombre entrar….,estab algo borracho,recordo como era,cabdellos negros,piel morena…,traje negro,eso lo haria mas perfecto el plan…

karen:hola mi amor-dijo seductoramente acercandose al sujeto…haciendo un lado la repulsión que tenia…..

2 HORAS DESPUES…

El sujeto dormia placentero…,sin duda aquellas pastillas habian funcionado,hacer qwue el sujeto pensara que habia pasado una tremenda lujuria y placer….,karen se cambio tranquilamente….,se fue al caño a quitarse el tinte de cabello,sonriente,si eso acaba un dia,le agradeceria mucho a ike por siempre crear productos como estos….,solo se quitan con agua fria…

Fue luego a ver al hombre en la cama,dormia tan profundamente…,empezo a rebuscar en sus bolsillos….,puro papeles inservibles…..,su billetera,sonrio por un momento y quito todo el dinero que tenia ese sujeto…,se puso a rebuscar en la billetera hasta encontrar una pequeña libreta….

Con una hoja arracnada….,todas la plabaras estaban a medias..

Karen:demonios…-susurro-por aquí debe estar su celular…

Empezo a rebuscar en los bolsillos otra vez hasta que lo encontro…,empezo a ver los mensajes…,pura basura….,hasta que vio uno…le llamo la atención…,uno todavía sin leer

-"james trabaja paran el,dicelo a los demas"-leyo en voz baja….

Sin duda….,ese james debia haber sacado util….,se le paso por la cabeza que tambien ella y stan no podrian ser los unicos que querian descascarar a aquella mafia….,borro aquel mensaje y siguió leyendo los otros….,vio que fue enviado esta mañana…

-Julian,venos en el muelle del hotel ravella a las 2:00 am de la drugada….,urgente-

Eso era suficiente para irse….,,tomo aquel sosten de aquel puto traje,lo puso en sus ojos del sujeto dormido,asi mas creible el engaño y salio por la ventana….,tenia que ir por stan…..

…..

Lo primero que vio fue que el tonto de su hermanastro era alazaod por todos en el casino,como si lo alavarn,botaban los billetes en los aires….,haciendo la conga…,

Karen: AARRRGG-molesta-NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO….

Stan:KA..DIRE MICHELLE,ME GANE EL GRANDE-diviertiendose…

LLego como pudo a el,entre ese mar de gente,lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzaron a retirarse…

Stan:almenos alegrate,me ganeun montón de…

Karen:stan…te dije que teniamos que mantener la mas baja cautela,sin que se den cuenta que existimos y que somos aquí como cualquiera en esta gran cuidad y lo que se te ocurre HACER ES HACER UN TREMENDO ESCANDALO

Stan:calamte…te pareces a cartman cuando se molesta…

Karen:tengo buenas razones para enfadarmo,ademas con el dinero que tienes podemos irnos…

Stan:¿A dónde?

Karen:primero al hotel,luego a esta direccion-dandole un papel-ya conseguimos algo….

Stan:¿y sera peligroso no?...a ti te gusta tanto el peligro"tanto a Kenny"-penso stan divertido

Karen:pues claro….hay que darse prisa

…

Ya estaban debajo del muelle….,en mucho tiempo stan no habia teniedo un arma,bueno si cuando si entrenaba con el tio Jimbo mejorar su punteria..,,pero esta vez no en mucho tiempo….y solo eran para emergencias….

Ya era la hora y ya se escuchaban pasos venir….karen tuvo un poco de miedo,esa gente era peligrosa aun si tuviera su traje de la cazadora…..,esa gente era mucha mas peligrosa que los idiotas que se creian malos en south park….

Stan:no tengas miedo karen….

Aquella voz tan dulce la tranquilizo y volvio confianza…,vio a dos sujetos…esperando algo….,ya era hora,karen sabia que el otro sujeto el cual jamas llegaria,hacia que tenian tiempo….

Empezaron a hablar cosas las cuales no podian oirlas por la distancia y lo hablaban tan bajo..,.se movieron sin hacer ruido…,si la tenian las armas era para si la situación pasaba a un grado mayor….

Esperaron unos segundos...,empezaron a seguir a esos hombres cuando estos se dieron por vencidos que el otro-del cual karen se habia ocupado-no vendria…,

Esperaron a que se alejaran a una distancia para que no se dieran cuenta que eran observados…,comenzaron a seguirlos con la baja cautela que podian…..,necesitaba que esos hombres estuvieran solos en un momento….

…..

Karen:fijate sin hay un edificio el cual este vacio….

Stan:bien..

Aun los seguían,ya era muy tarde…los sujetos habian pasado a un callejón,para hacer unas llamadas….

Karen y stan se acercaron mas para oir….,lamentablemente esto hizo crujir algo….-maldicion….penso karren…habian estado tan cerca….

Con la velocidad de un gato el tipo se voltea y toma el brazo de karen duramente y lo lanza por los aires…,el otro toma su arma,stan actua y golpe al sujeto por atrás….,solo habian presentido la presencia de karen…pero no la de el

Karen cae con la agilidad y elegancia de un gato al suelo….,se acerca al sujeto rapidamente,ya que el que la habia lanzado estaba sacando una pistola,en un acto rapido la patea la pistola,soltando una bala…..

Karen:golpealos-le grito a stan

En un acto rapido,hace que los sujetos choquen sus cabezas duramente…..,ambos caen desmayados en el suelo…..

Stan:eso estuvo cerca….

Karen:si…tenemos quie irnos rapido,aquella bala sono….los policias y la gente no tardan en venir…

Tomaron los cuerpos aun con vida y se lo llevaron a un lugar desconocido….donde habria seguro mas dolor….

…..

Aquellos hombres estaban ya asustados,estaban cansado de tanto maltrato y agonia….,respiraban apenas…

Stan:bien..podemos seguir con esto o….hacerlo mas dolororso para ustedes….-tomando una planaza de aquella desconocida habitación….

Los sujetos estaban con los ojos tapados por una cinta negra la igual que sus cuerpos atrapados a una sillas de metal,conectados por cables electricos….

Karen:diganme de una vez….por que fue la muerte de Kevin mccormcik…

-no lo se,no lose….no tengo idea…-dijo el sujeto temblando de miedo-

Stan:MIENTES….-jalando la palanca

Los hombres gritaron de dolor al recibir otro choque electrico….

Stan:podemos seguir con esto toda la noche ,¿ademas saben que?...PODEMOS SEGUIR HASTA QUE SE PUDRAN..

En parte se dejo llevar por la ira que tenia…,pero esi si,ellos no eran asesinos….

Karen:RESPONDAN-sujetando a uno de ellos por la camisa….QUIEN FUE Y POR QUE MATARON A KEVIN MCCORMICK….

-de verdad no lose-grito desesperado

Karen:bien…entonces….en 3 segundos tiene que hablar o stan aumentara la frecuencia del dolor….¿acaso quieren eso?

-por favor te digo que no lo se…-

-1…

-por favor,por favor no sigas..-.

-2….

-BIEN,BIEN-dijo el mismo que habia rogado-El hombre que esta a mi lado,fue el que lo asesino….

-HIPO DE PUTA…MALDITO SOPLON-dijo el otro,tratando de liberarse…

-kevin trabajaba para nosotros,pero sin saber solo le mentiamos para que nos trajera chicas o chicos vírgenes…,el no sabia de nada en lo que se metia y solo le pagabamos con dinero a ese niño pobre…

Karen sabia que eso no era todo…

Stan:hay mas..mas nos esconden…

Karen:DILO AHORA O JURO QUE ESAS SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS HIJPO DE PUTA…-tomandolo por le cuello….

-bien…,bien,alguien,no sabemos quien hablo con el, que nos hizo creer que aun trabajaba para nosotros pero la verdad que sacaba toda la información que podia de nuestra mafia…,al jefe no le gusto nada…..asi que….simplemente lo torturo y el lo mato y en su pueblo natal..para el que…le habia dicho todo….supiera que quien se metia…

Stan:y para quien trabajan….ademas quien hablo con Kevin semanas antes de su muerte,cuando EL,aun estaba vivo….

Karen:dinos mas-dirigiendose al otro sujeto…

-de todos modos me maltrataran igual…yo no digo nada si no me ofrecen algo valioso….

Karen:la vida…..en mis manos esta tu muerte y tu vida…,stan podria jalar la palanca y..oh a la vida y hola a la muerte….¿que dices?...quieres vivir….

-jajajaj s,..-escupiendo sangre-nadie conoce al jefe,trabajamos en diferentes modos….,solo sabemos que ustedes no son los unicos que quieren acabar con esta mafia….

Stan:quien mas….

-solo sabemos que es un sujeto encapuchado nada mas….el enemigo numero uno de nuestra mafia….

Karen se sento…,ya sabia quien era el asesino de su hermano y la razon…,pero la información del sujeto encapuchado….,no tenia duda…que ese sujeto era su angel…,sonrio..por un breves momentos….

Karen:vamos stan…tenemos que ir a la comisaria….

-OYE NIÑA,DIJISTE QUE ME DEJARIAS VIVIR…

Karen:nunda dijiste como querias vivir….la carcel me parece el lugas mas correcto para ustedes….IDIOTAS…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Veian el periodico,alegres,leyendo la noticia de que alguien misterioso habia dejado en la carcel a dos sujetos de la mafia….

Karen:genial…-dijo sentada en una pileta…

Stan:te ves muy alegre…

Karen:el maldito que mato a mi hermano esta pagando su condena….y..se que mysterion esta vivo….

Stan:karen..no quiero romperte las iluciones..pero tambien podria ser otra persona….

Karen:no stan….,encapuchado lo dice todo,es mysterion…es mi ..el esta vivo-dijo tan feliz….

En poco tiempo tiempo veria a su angel….decirle todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder encontrarlo….,el sujeto que le habia dado esperanzas cuando era niña,cuidarla de un mundo cruel y sobre todo,le habi venido tantos recuerdos que le habian hecho un gran cambio de fortaleza….,sabia que mysterion estaba vivo….lo sentia vivo y que el siempre estaria a su lado….


	4. dejar a alguien atras

**NOTA:bueno…muchos se preguntaran por que kyle el equipo mapache y amigos no participa tanto,pues en este capi si lo haran,bueno algunos,osea kyle,butters,eric y clyde…de un forma violenta y desconocida..,ademas la buena suerte de stan y karen ya va a terminar jdjejejk-risa malvada….**

**Aca pongo a dos personajes mios inventados….**

**-los personajes de south park no me pertenecen…y este fic es solo echo por un fan,osea yo**

…**..**

**HACE TRES DIAS ANTES…**

Kyle miraba su computadora,aburrido….,no tenia nada que hacer y estaba demasiado preocupado por stan y karen…,como les estaria llendo y cuanto habian conseguido…

Era de noche…,no habia nadie en su casa ya que sus padres habian salido a comer y su hermanito ike estaba haciendo las tareas en la casa de un amigo….

Sentia tanta preocupación por los hermanastros,a veces no entendia como la gente podia ser asi,metiendose mas en el peligro sin tomar importancia y las consecuencias que habria….

O tal vez la razon era por que…se sentia ahora normal…,casi no se sentia importante,desde que Kenny se fue….el grupo nunca fue el mismo,era obvio que se pusieron tristes….,desde entonces ya no tuvieron aventuras….,la vida fue normal,aburrida y para todos en south park….,creo que eso es lo que le daba vida antes,que Kenny,el,stan y eric tuvieran aventuras de toda clase,lo cual lo hacia divertido...se sentia importante,….aun si no le gustara tener y odiaria que eric y Kenny lo metieran en cosas peligrosas,en ese tiempo deseaba tanto ser una persona normal,pero ahora…comprendio que ser normal es aburrido….,no tener algo que hacer….seguir el curso de la vida natural…estaba frustrado…,sentir que no ayuda,ver que otros tienes aventuras que vivir y que contar y el….ya no las vivia….lamentablemente…

Sintio un ruido,se volteo rapidamente…,alguien habia abierto su puerta…,empezo a asustarse un poco….si no habia nadie…,quien dejo su puerta abierta si la habia cerrado hace unos minutos…

Se paro y la cerro…tratando de tranquilizarse…

Kyle:tranquilo kyle…todo esta bien…solo fue el aire-cerrandola

-¿seguro que fue el aire kyle?-dijo una voz algo siniestra

Se volteo rapidamente pero no pudo,alguien le habia dado un golpe antes que hubiera visto a su agresor…,solo sintio unas benda en sus ojos antes de que se desmayara del dolor de aquel golpe…..

…..

DIA ACTUAL….

Karen y stan entraron a un restaurant..,algo lujoso,no habian comida algo decente en esos dias y realmente tenian hambre…

Karen:me pregunto como estara kyle-comiendo un bocado de su comida…

Stan:si…no se me siento mal por el…

Karen:¿eh?

Stan:no crees que debimos haberlo dicho que fuera con nosotros,el habria sido de mucha ayuda

Karen:kyle no puede,acaso quieres arriesgar su vida….

Stan:mm si…-de repente suena su estomago..

Karen:¿Qué?

Stan:tengo que ir al baño…

Karen:aca dentro no hay baño,este restaurant no quiere malos olores….,el baño esta afuera….

Stan:demonios…

Se retiro de la mesa bruscamente y fue a correr,karen rio,comiendo mas de su comida…a veces stan le provocaba tanta risa…

Pasaron ratos hasta que termino de comer su comida y ni un rastro de stan,raro que el chico ya se demorara demsiado….ya demasiado para ir solamente al baño

Se fue dejando dinero en la mesa….ya era demasiado raro que se tardara ya mucho,fue caminando….,tal vez se fue al hotel…tal vez….,solo escucho unos gritos…

Rapidamente se quito el saco de encima…,revelando que aun tenia el traje puesto….,escalo un edificio como todo un gato y se puso a saltar….,tratando de seguir los gritos hasta que lo vios vio en un gran habitación a oscuras encima de un casino

Stan era golpeado ,su arma tirada en el suelo,cuatro hombres golpeandolo…,rapidamente saco su arma,dio cuatro tiros para que esos hombres se alejaran de su hermanastro…

Se avalanza dandole una patada a uno de ellos…,siente que uno detrás de ella, ella lo golpea dandole un golpe en la cara haciendolo sangrar dandole tiempo para sacar dos cuchillas especiales…

Empieza a pelear con los sujetos…,dandoles cortes con las cuchillas,haciendolos retroceder de dolor…,de pronto otros sujetos llegan a la pelea….

Trataba de que no la acorralaran….,dandoles cortes con las cuchillas especiales…,muchos ahora estaban incnocientes…

Sus armas era su mejor especialidad…,sus cuchillas,habian sido bañadas en un liquido muy extraño…,hacer que el que fuera heridas por ellas sufriera dolores internas y cayera desmayada y aun sufriendo esos grandes dolores temporales…

Ya habia acabado con 10 de ellos….y venian cada vez mas…,hasta que sintio unos disparos..los nuevos hombres tenian armas y la apuntaban a ella…,esta vez la tenian atrapado…si no fuera…

-ALTO-dijo una voz femenina-NO DISPAREN IDIOTAS…

Una chica se hizo paso entre los sujetos….

-Yo acabare con ella,ustedes llevense al muchacho..AHORA…

Una chica de unos 17 años,…,de cabellos pelirrojos…,con traje casi sensual…,era hermosa como karen…,peor el corazon tan negro como su alma…

-no puede ser que ni siquiera hagan el trabajo bien ,cabrones…-dijo friamente…

Se miraron amenazantemente…enemigas con sola una mirada….

Karen:¿y tu eres?

-la que te traera la muerte personalmente-

Se avalanzo contra karen,con unas afilosas katanas…,empezaron a luchar violentamente..,tratando de hacerse daño,lanzadose puñetazos que eran esquivados a veces,patadas dolorosas y una de ella cayo en el estomago de karen,haciendole daño…,la hermosa peliroja aprovecho y le dio un puñete que la dejo caer en el suelo pesadamente….,karen trato de sobreponerse…,esquivo los constantes ataques difícilmente…,la misteriosa peliroja le lanza un arma japonesa,una shuriken..que le roza el brazo y corta la tela del traje…,haciendole una cortada en el brazo izquierdo de karen..

Karen se queda mirando su cortada,sorprendida y a la vez espantada…,nadie y ninguna vez alguna le habian hecho sangrar parte del cuerpo,bueno moretones y golpes si pero jamas hacerla derramar su sangre….,nunca mientras luchaba…

Karen:increible…-decia viendose la sangre caer al suelo…,de pronto le entra un pequeño mareo…,ve como esos sujetos empiezan a llevarse a stan que esta inconciente de tantos golpes…,tratam de levantarse pero falla en el intento

-te sorprende…-rie la chica-estas shuriken al igual que tus espadas tiene veneno….moriras aun si me ganas o no….jejeje

La peliroja se avalanza alzando su espada para acabar de una vez por todas el trabajo…,pero si se hubiera antes sabido que en el suelo que estaba no era estable,no lo hubiera hecho

El suelo se fue agritando mas hasta hazerse trizas… y ambas cayeron...,la gente del casino se asusto con la repentina caida de ambas…,los hombres estaban ahí….,ayudaron a la chica peliroja,no haciendole caso a karen…

Vio como los policias entraron al casino,enseguida los hombres que habian golpeado a stan sacan sus armas y empiezan a disparar….,los gritos de la gente que se escabulle como puede para salvar sus vidas…..,hay humo por todo el lugar por las balas….

Karen:demonios….

El veneno que traia estaba haciendo efecto…,tenia que encontrar a stan e irse de ahí lo mas rapido posible…..

Trata de hacer un esfuerzo pero no consigue nada….,de pronto oye una de las ventanas de arriba romperse….,levanta la mirada y ve un silueta moverse,alguien salta hasta ella…,la chica peliroja..

-ADIOS NIÑITA-levatnado su espada…..,karen cierra los ojos,esperando que todo fuera rapido pero no,el golpe nunca llego a rozarla

Ve como un chico sale por la ventana rota y salta hasta ella,pateandola…,la peliroja cae en una mesa de billar,ya inconciente…,ella trata de levantarse pero cae desmayada en el suelo…

ERA un chico la que la habia salvado, de vestimenta negra,los cabellos marrones-pelirojos y ojos azul electrico,que podria hipnotizar a cualquiera,la tez blanca realmente guapo,karen de un modo se siente extraña,siente un leve cosquilleo…

-lista para salir de aquí-sonriendole y tendiendola la mano…

Ella tarda en responder-yo…creo que si..

Mas estupida respuesta,se maldice,como creer,QUERIA SALIR DE AQUÍ,ella toma su mano y el la atrae hacia el,sosteniendola de la cintura,ella se sostiene de su cuello….

Ella miar hacia abajo,todo esosm disparos y gente corriendo,gracias a dios ninguna gente salio herida,pero…vio a stan,aun en el suelo…

-NOOOO-grita karen…

Sus palabras ya sonaban demsiado silenciosas,era el veneno…,la hacia sentir que todo se volvia lento…,trato de no cerrar sus ojos..pero eso ya era inevitable…

…..

Desperto con dolores de cabezas….,no sabia donde estaba,pero se sentia agotado y cansado….,de un modo estaba amarrado con cadenas que estaban ancladas en la pared…,el cuarto oscuro-(imaginense un cuarto de torturas de la pelicula saw…,eso le dara onda a la cosa)estaba recostado y con el cuaerpo dolido,claro,como no iba a estar asi de adolorido si esos malditos los golpearon,se maldijo a si mismo,como pudo haber bajado la guardia….,nunca debia,no mientras que se metian en la boca del lobo…,no habia nadie mas en aquella oscura habitación…,solo..una televisión algo antigua casi a una distancia de el….,de pronto un ruido sono que lo sobresalto algo,pero solo era la tele,ahora estaba encendida y no sabia como,vio en ella la imagen de un hombre o mas bien su sulieta,tenia todo un traje de un ejecutivo millonario pero el rostro no se le veia….

-hola stan-dijo con una voz distorsionada,pero que sonaba terrorifica-marsh…,es un placer verte en ese modo…

Stan solo lo miro,no sabia como actuar ahora…,trato de moverse pero no podia,sentia inmóvil su cuerpo,no obedeciendo sus indicaciones…,

-no trates de moverte stan marsh….,o mas bien tool shed,ese mocoso que ayudo al heroe mysterion a acabar con chutulo,el dios de la oscuridad..

Eso le sorprendio,como sabia…bueno si habia ayudado,pero a nadie jamas le habia dicho quienes eran. En realidad

-ademas,ni siquiera podras escapar,antes de traerte te sedamos con un suerpo,especialemente echo para ti,inmoviliza el cuerpo…,podemos hacerlo que queramos contigo,hacerte sufrir todo lo que puede sufrir un humano….si

Stan:¡¿SI QUE!-le grito molesto

-dinos para quien o con quien trabajas…,mi hija,dijo que no estas solo en esto ,habia alguien contigo,hay muchas personas que trabajan contigo para eliminar nuestra organización…

Stan:acaso..tienen miedo-dijo…burlon

-no,pero preferimos eliminar a los rivales que nos amenazan e hacemos que nadie se recuerde de ellos….,dinos quien mas trabaja contigo mocoso…..

Stan:no….,-dijo secamente…

-entoncers…veras lo experto que puedo ser en torturar a la gente-

….

-que chica mas violenta-dijo una voz de niño….

-a mi me parece eso atractivo-dijo otro

-bueno,casi destruye un casino,para mi que es violenta-

-tu lo eres y nadie te dice nada-

-ay,callate de un puta vez james,tu crees que a mysterion le guste que una chica estuviera aquí-dijo con molestia e ironia…

"mysterion"….ese nombre la desperto de golpe…,asustando a los chicos a su lado…,vio un vendaje en su hombro donde aquella peliroja maniatica le habia echo un corte con una shuriken llena de veneno...

Vio a su alrededor..,era algo oscuro,casi como una alcantarilla o algo asi…

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo agarrandose la cabeza,adolorida

-estas en nuestro lugar secreto apestosa-dijo el niño

Se giro bruscamente,enojada por la ultima palabra pronunciada,vio a un niño de cabellos negros,casi salvajes y sujetados por una cinta negra en su frente…,las ropas negras,lo miro amenazantemente tanto como el a ella….

-el es asi,hiriente por naturaleza-dijo otra voz…

No se habia fijado en el chico que estaba al lado de ese mocoso,era el mismo que la habia salvado,los cabellos ,la mezcla de rojo y marron y los ojos azul electrico…

-callate de una buena vez idiota-dijo el niño,llendose hacia otro lado….

-¿y como te llamas?-pregunto

-prefiero no dar mi nombre,hasta que me digan donde esta stan,que hago aquí,quien maldita sea son ustedes-dijo enojado,mirando a james de forma determinada a saberlo todo…

-no te enojes,asi quien eres tu,para jusgarnos a nosotros quien te salvamos la vida-

Karen iba responder con un insulto,pero luego callo,era una razon muy justa,el le habia salvado la vida y ahora ella lo estaba pagando de mala manera…

-bien…pero..¿como?-

-Nuestro jefe,me envio un mensaje,diciendo que fuera al casino mas grande de las vegas,no sabia por que,pero ….

-COMO QUE TU,YO TAMBIEN AYUDE-dijo desde muy lejos el niño pequeño

-ya callate de una vez por todas nate,-suspira-bien lo que sea,vimos todo el ruido,las balaceras,los gritos,entre el humo te vi,estabas herida,asi que bueno tu recuerdas…te rescate…

-si niña,ademas fuiste todo una tonta al atacar asi a jean,ella es peligrosa,y tu de frente la atacas,sin ver que en el lughar que estabas estaba haciendose grietas ,a un enemigo nunca se le venze con prisa en esa situación,debes estudiar sus movimientos antes de un ataque….

-como sabes tanto…-dijo karen,otra vez molesta…

-o no,yo se muchas mas que eso-dijo de forma calculadora…

Lo que recibio fue un golpe de parte de james,el chico de ojos electricos no estaba para su argumentos duros y calculadores…

-"sabemos mucho mas que eso"..oh por favor nate,no te comportes en melodrama…

-no me jodas ahora james,tu preocupado por esta chica,que puede ser una intrusa todavía,e incluso puede engañar a M o pudo hacer una llamada falsa para que la salvaramos…

-sabes que,mejor ya vete..

-BIEN,de todos modos no me importa-dijo alejandose disgustado….

Se alejo furioso ,pateando las latas viejas que encontraba en su camino,lanzadolas muy lejos,incluso una roca,sorprendiendo a karen….

El chico mayor murmuro una palabra casi que karen no pudo oir,..,puso una mano agarrado a su archo y flecha y una se la puso en la frente,casi algo..de un modo cansado de tanta discusión…,dirigio una mirada a karen y rapidamente se sonrojo,inexplicablemente….

Karen de un modo se sonrojo de igual manera,volteo la mirada,algo incomoda…

-yo realmente lo siento por lo que acabas de ver-dijo el muchacho-el es mi hermano menor,a pesar de que es pequeño,sabe dar buenas peleas,tanto dialogando como luchando,realmente es una mierda…

-YO NO SOY ESO IDI…DAH OLVIDALO-se oyo a lo lejos…

James:tenemos que llevarte a un lugar mas seguro,donde se pueda hablar,la policia esta dando vueltas por la ciudad,buscando a los responsables que destruyeron el casino…es mejor apurarse…

Nate:ya era hora-dijo nate apareciendo de la nada….

karen:pero como..a donde iriamos

nate:hay muchos lugares mugrosa….,encontraremos a los demas pronto,asi que mejor,no hagas tus preguntas estupidas hasta que lleguemos…

Karen gruñia,pero contenia el odio que tenia hacia el niño,vio como de un pequeño tunel,sacaba una pequeña puerta de metal,el tunel se veia oscuro,james saca una vela del bolsillo y la enciende,nate se adelantan ,siendo el primero en entrar….

Nate:hay que hacer silencio….,por ahora,no se debe hacer ningun ruido-susurro …,entrando en el pequeño tunel primero…

Karen queria entrar pero james se lo impidio….

-tenemos que esperar,es peligroso aquí,nate sabe mas esto que yo,hasta que nos de alguna señal,entraremos…

Karen:bien…-de repente recuerda a stan-¿oye y stan?...

James giro,mirando con esos ojos azul electrico,no supiendo que contestar….

James:no pudimos..salvarlo a el….ya era muy tarde…

Karen se paralizo con esas palabras,otra vez,su furia habia regresado

Karen:ESTUPIDO,…no me ire a ninguna parte sin stan,llevame otra vez a laciudad…

James:te lo digo,ya es muy tarde…-tomando su brazo,tratando de calmarla

Karen:NO..-dijo molesta-maldito..HIJO DE PUTA…

Se alejo de el y saco sus cuchillas discretamente,james no se lo esperaba,no se esperaba que karen se lanzara a atacarlo llena de rabia…,el ágilmente las esquiva,le daq una patada en luna de sus manos,ahceidno que soltara su arma…

Con la otra mano, toma el brazo de karen y la hace chocar algo duro contra la pared solida,apretando sus cuerpos…,

James:asi no deberias agradecernos…

Karren:como agrdecer a alguien que dejo a alguien atrás-dijo con rabia-stan nos puede necesitar ahora….

James:no lo entendies,si ellos lo tiene esperaran que nosotros lo rescatemos,sera toda una trampa,ademas ni siquiera sabemos la ubicación de aquella mafia y .oh si,como planeas tu sola vencerlos a todos ellos…

Tres razones justas,ella dejo de forcajear,calmandose,aun asi james no la soltaba…,no pudo evitar sonrojarse,sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca,eliminando todo su espacio personal…

Nate:hey no hay na….-viendolos-¿¡QUE CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO!

Karen:NADA-empujando a james-YA VAMONOS…

Nate:bien mugrosa no te desesperes…..ademas,las mugrosas primero-dmostrandole la entrada….

Karen entro con el orgullo herido…,sintiendo como pudo haber sido vencida tan fácilmente….

Nate:asi es el amor-dijo burlon,mirando a su hermano

James:callate de una buena vez nate,me haces doler la cabeza…-entrando ya al pequeño tunel…

Nate:mm…sera un largo viaje-siguiendolos

…

Kyle sintio mareos y golpes molestos…,haciendolo despertar…,no sabia donde estaba,todo era tan diferente a su habitación,donde juraba haber estado ahí…antes de que…,de que alguien lo hubiera noqueado..

Para su sorpresa a su lado estaba cartman,Clyde y butters,tan confundidso como el…

Kyle:¿Qué demonios hago aquí..?...eric,en que lio nos metiste ahora…

Cartman:oye…yo no hice nada,en los dias yo estaba de los mas calmado,estaba durmiendo en mi cama judio,cuando escuche un ruido,volteo rapidamente y veo mi ventana habierto,la cierro y cuando me volteo,ya alguien me habia golpeado,dejandome inconciente…

Clyde:a todos nos paso eso…,recibimos un golpe o lo que sea y despertamos aquí,en esta habitación algo mugrienta…

Cartman:me recuerda a la habitación de Kenny….

Kyle se puso a pensar,…recordo a stan y a karen,…lo qque le pasaba ahora,debia estar ligado a lo que ellos dos estaban metiendose ahora?…

Oyeron la puerta abrirse…,.la luz entro,lastimando un poco los ojos de kyle,obviamente habia estado a oscuros todo el tiempo y en aquel corto tiempo veia por primera vez la luz…..

Vieron a un señor,algo anciano,con ropas desgastadas y el cabello blanco…,

-¿Quién…quien es uetd?-preguntaron

-clyde,eric,butters y kyle…,me llamo othnam anonn.,el que mando que los trajeran aquí,necesitare con urgencia sus servicios-dijo de manera seria…..


End file.
